


A Mother's Touch

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a good boyfriend, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, dead mother - Freeform, leia is a good mama, mama leia fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: After a long day at work, Ben returns home to find his girlfriend crying under the blankets of their bed. While he is unable to soothe your sadness, he knows of somebody who can try.





	A Mother's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I am really missing my mom right now. I knew I was eventually going to write a fic where reader is comforted during a breakdown about this, and it probably won’t be the only one (I have some ideas for a Hux one), I just have to be in the right mood for it.

Ben knew something was up when he wasn’t greeted by your smiling face when he got home from work. The condo was void of the usual sounds and smells of dinner he was accustomed to walking into. If you had wanted to go out for dinner you would have said something and been ready, and if you had gone out to get something your car wouldn’t have been parked in its space. It had only been two months since you moved in together, but he had already gotten used to seeing your happy face first thing after getting home from work.

He called out your name and announced that he was home. You gave no response, but he assumed you were in the bedroom since that was the only light on in the condo before he had turned on the one in the entryway. He walked in the room to find you curled up under the blankets in the very center of the bed, crying.

He sat down on his side of the bed and lightly rubbed your back, “Hey, babe, you’re alright. I’m here now. You don’t have to move but can you tell me what is wrong?”

It took a few moments until he heard a shaky reply, “I miss her Ben. I want to feel her hug again and just sit with her watching cooking or house shows.”

His heart broke. This wasn’t something he could fix, although he wished he could. He never met your mom, she passed away a year before you graduated high school, years before he would even know you existed, but from your stories he knew she was a great, kind, and strong woman. He even asked to visit her grave with you after meeting your dad so he could introduce himself and give her flowers. He admired that losing her helped fuel your ambition to make sure nobody else had to go through the pain you did by finding a cure for cancer. He didn’t know how to make you feel better in the moment since in the past you have always wanted something different.

So he asked in a soothing voice, “Darling, I know I can’t truly help, but do you want me to stay in here or do you want me to leave you be?”

Your reply was soft and short, “Alone.”

He accepted your request and left a kiss over the lump that was your head before exiting the room. He sat in the living room in silence, wishing he could just take all your pain away. He wondered how he would have felt if his mom passed away when he was that young after succumbing to her third battle with the stupid mutated cells that got more aggressive each time. He liked to believe that your moms would have become best friends, they sounded so similar. Then his phone was in his hand and opening up his most recent text conversation and sending out a string of half thought messages.

An hour later there was a knock on the door, which he answered in a heartbeat. He spoke as quietly as possible, pointing towards the master bedroom and taking the bags of food.

You heard the knock on the front door and then Ben opening and closing the door, then a few moments later there was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

“Go away Ben, I’m not hungry right now. Go ahead and eat without me.”

The door was softly pushed open and footsteps approached the bed, “Good thing I’m not Ben. And you don’t have to eat right now, but I did bring you some tortellini from your favorite restaurant.”

Leia sat in the same spot Ben had earlier but she didn’t move to touch you, she just sat in silence waiting for your response from beneath the blankets. When you didn’t respond she continued, “Ben told me that you were really missing your mom right now, said you wanted a hug from her and to watch cooking shows. I know I’m not your mom, but I’m a mom, and the mom of your boyfriend. You’re my daughter-in-love as I like to say. I know it isn’t the same, but I don’t mind giving you a hug and watching tv with you. I won’t be hurt if you say no, but Ben just wants to see you feel better and thought that it might help, and I feel the same.”

You stayed under the blankets for a while longer and then you slowly moved out to return to the outside world. The silence persist as you moved to sit next to Leia, and you were hesitant in reaching out to her but you were thankful when she pulled you into the embrace and placed a kiss to the crown of your head. You shed tears that you didn’t know were still inside of you because while this wasn’t the same as hugging your mom, it was the closest you were ever going to get and it helped satisfy your desire.

Leia didn’t move to let go until you did, she wanted to make sure you got all that you needed. You finally moved after you stomach let out a loud growl.

Voice small, you spoke to Leia directly for the first time since she arrived, “I think I’m hungry now.”

She let out a small laugh, “Alright dear. Do you want to eat in here, or out there with Ben?”

“I think I want to got out with Ben too.”

Leia moved so you could get off of the bed, and then wrapped you in a soft fuzzy blanket you had never seen before.

“I was out shopping when Ben text, and I thought you would enjoy a nice fuzzy blanket.”

You smiled for the first time that day,“Thank you Leia.”

The two of you walked out to the living room where Ben had placed your food containers on the coffee table and turned on your favorite cooking show. You sat with Leia and ate your dinner on the couch, Ben sitting on the chair to your right eating his own food, all of you watching what was on the tv. You were thankful for Ben and Leia, both of them cared for you so much. Ben may not understand the pain of not having his mother, but he did understand that somethings just need a mother’s touch, even if it isn’t your own. Sure, you still missed your mom and wished it was her sitting next to you, but having Leia next to you covered that sadness with a blanket of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
